neverwinterfandomcom-20200223-history
Mounts
Mounts are creatures that are available to the player in order to travel around faster throughout the game world. They come in several creature varieties, and speed levels. The lowest level you can obtain a mount is Level 4 as long as you have completed the quests up to Protectors Enclave. At level 20 all players are given the opportunity with Giddy Up or from the three redeemable mount tokens (contained inside the Adventurer's Reward II and IV chest) to rent a mount for a limited time at a vendor until they can afford a permanent one. At present there are a few methods of purchasing a mount, from using in-game gold to using real world money. Recently several new methods were implemented with the numerous in-game currency items, such as Ardent Coins, that will eventually make purchasing various mount possible if you collect enough of them. Mount Types There are currently three mount types to choose from: horses, canine wargs, and spiders—the latter of which is obtained from the most expensive Founder's Pack. The stats of each mount fall into three categories: *+1 Mounts provide a 50% movement increase when used. The avatar will be dismounted if they suffer 3 hits in 5 seconds or lose 10% or more of their HP from a single attack. *+2 Mounts provide an 80% movement increase when used. The avatar will be dismounted if they suffer 4 hits in 5 seconds or lose 12% or more of their HP from a single attack. *+3 Mounts provide a 110% movement increase when used. The avatar will be dismounted if they suffer 5 hits in 5 seconds or lose 15% or more of their HP from a single attack. The mount rank appears as a numbered + on the right side of their portraits when in the shop. List of Mounts Special Mounts Zen Market Mounts: *+1 Mounts include the Amnian Horse, Black Horse, Calimshain Horse, and Tethyr Horse. Each with slightly different colors to their normal gold purchased counterparts. *+2 Mounts include the Medium Palomino Horse, the Medium Black Horse, and the Medium Warg. *+3 Mounts include the Sword Coast Raiding Horse, the Heavy Howler, and the Heavy Warg. Vault of Piety Mounts: Both the White Horse and the Medium Snowswift Horse can only be redeemed by using in game Ardent Coins, which are gained once per day with the use of the Invocation skill. Their costs are 100 coins and 270 coins respectively, though it's unknown what their respective speeds are at this time. Redeemable Code Mounts: Two promo mounts, the +1 Pale Horse and the +1 Stormrider Horse are available to all who redeemed a code from the February 2013 Neverwinter Edition of PC Gamer. They, like all promo items, can be picked up from the Founders Agent in the northern part of the Protector's Enclave once the code has been redeemed. Founders Pack Mounts: Founder's Packs can be bought and paid for on the main webpage for the game, and two provide unique mounts that cannot otherwise be purchased anywhere else. They are a spider mount for those who purchase the Hero of the North pack, and an unique armored horse for the Guardian of Neverwinter pack. (To those who've actually purchased said packs, it would be much appreciated if you could add the speeds for these mounts. As well as providing their proper item names.) Medium Adventurer's Horse: +110% run speed, from Guardian of Neverwinter pack Armored Spidermount: +110%, [[Hero of the North Pack Founderspider.jpg|Hero of the North Founders' Pack Spider Mount Foundershorse.jpg|Guardian of the North Founders' Pack Horse Mount Epic Mounts From zen market (account unlock) or lockboxes (single use) these mounts move at +%110. ~Rage Drake Legendary Mounts ~Emperor Beetle ~Imperial Rage Drake ~Skeleton Steed and the new snail in the lockboxes